I know That Name
by Willow21
Summary: Leo gets a call from someone he use to work with.


**Title: I Know That Name  
Author: Willow  
Summary:** Leo gets a call from an old colleague.  
**Spoilers:** Anything up to season 2, 'Stackhouse Filibuster'.  
**Characters:** Leo, Margaret and Josh  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** They all belong to Aaron Sorkin, NBC, John Wells and many others who aren't me.

* * *

"Margaret, I've never heard of him," Leo insisted.

"He said he use to work with you."

"When?"

Margaret looked down at her note pad. "He didn't say. I can find out."

"Would you?" Leo replied sarcastically.

"Do you want to meet with him?" Margaret asked, as Josh walked into Leo's office and sat on the couch.

"Just wander in, Josh, that's fine," Leo told him. He looked back at Margaret, "What?"

"Harry Marshall. Do you want to meet with him?"

"I don't know him," Leo replied. "Find out who he is first."

"Right," Margaret said and left the office.

Leo sat down. "I do know the name though," he said to himself.

"Who?" Josh asked.

"Harry Marshall," Leo replied. "Ever heard of him?"

"No, sorry."

Leo glanced at the TV. "So what's happening?"

"Nothing," Josh replied.

"Nothing?"

"He's onto Wordsworth. He's currently reading 'The Ode', which, I seem to recall from school, goes on a bit."

"Which ode?" Leo asked, although really he couldn't care.

"The one about the child being father of the man," Josh replied. "He can't go on much longer, surely."

"We've been saying that all night, Josh."

"Yeah," Josh sighed. "I missed my flight."

"Where were you going?"

"Florida."

"To see your mom?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Kind of?"

"I was going to Port Saint Lucie, it's only an hour from my mom's."

Leo stared at Josh. "You were going to watch baseball, and thought you'd stay at your mom's?" he asked. "I'm sure she'd have been flattered."

"You think?" Josh smiled.

"No," Leo laughed.

"He's a lawyer," Margaret said from the doorway. Leo and Josh both looked blankly at her and she sighed to herself. These men run the country and that was actually quite scary. "Harry Marshall," she said, "he's a lawyer."

"And I use to work with him?" Leo asked.

"Yes."

"Where? When?"

"You want me to find out?"

"Please," Leo replied wearily. "Can I have Donna?" he asked Josh.

"Yeah," Josh replied. "But she slaps you if you change your schedule."

"Leo never does that," Margaret told Josh.

"I'm well trained," Leo smiled. "Find out how I know him and what he wants?" he told Margaret.

* * *

An hour later Leo walked into his deputy's office, where Josh was sat staring wearily at the TV. 

"He's reading 'Lord Of The Flies'," Josh complained.

"I'd noticed," Leo replied.

Josh turned the sound on the TV down and looked at Leo. "You find out who that guy was?"

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to see you about. I think you should meet with him."

"Because?"

"I remembered where I knew him from?"

"Where?"

"He was an associate at Debavoise and Plimpton when I was an intern."

"That's when you worked with him? And he expected you to remember?"

"Yeah."

"That was a long time ago."

"Not that long," Leo protested.

"I was nine," Josh pointed out.

"Thanks for that.".

Josh grinned. "Why do you want me to meet him?"

"He knew your dad."

"Is this gonna be like Jeff Breckenridge? I mean, you made me meet with him 'cos he worked with my dad."

"I asked you to meet Jeff 'cos I didn't want Toby to do it, and I thought you'd be able to work with him. And I was right."

"True, but that's because I get along with people."

"Whatever," Leo smiled. "Harry Marshall wants to talk about funding for some expressway."

Josh frowned. "Is this a cheese day thing?"

"No."

"Then why....... ?"

"He thinks that the funding's only been granted because the Governor asked for it and we need the Governor."

"Oh God, not Governor Bradley?"

"Yeah."

"And is that why the funding got passed?"

"I have no idea. We don't okay funding."

"Yeah, thanks, Leo, I did know that," Josh was getting cranky now. "Why me?"

Leo ignored Josh's tone. "Harry and your dad worked together."

"So you said."

"They were both associates. Harry was pretty pissed when your dad got a partnership instead of him. I wouldn't mention him to your mom."

"My mom'll remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"How pissed was he?" Josh's interest was returning.

"Very."

"What happened?"

"He said that Noah got the partnership because....." Leo hesitated and wondered how Josh would take this, but he thought he knew Josh pretty well, so he continued, "because he was a Jewish immigrant."

Josh raised his eyebrows at that. "Really?" he smiled.

"Yeah." Leo was relieved that he did know Josh as well as he thought.

"So what happened?"

"It was 1972, Harry was so certain that the partnership was his. He'd even threatened to leave if he didn't get it. Noah wanted a partnership, but he wouldn't have left if he didn't get one. He was sure that the partners knew that, and I don't think anyone was more surprised than him when he was offered it." Leo smiled at the memory of Noah's shocked phone call to him to tell him the news.

"I remember my dad getting the partnership, it was just before Christmas," Josh said.

"Yeah," Leo smiled. "Harry was pissed, to say the least. He said it wasn't right that a man who was born here, who's family had lived here for, however many generations, should be passed over for an immigrant, just because the partners were scared of the civil rights movement."

"I don't remember that part," Josh said.

"No."

"What did Maurice and John say to that?"

"They fired him," Leo grinned.

"Excellent," Josh grinned.

"Yeah I thought so," Leo smiled, "I got his job."

"And yet he still thinks you'll meet with him?"

"Apparently. I don't think he remembers that Noah and I were friends," Leo smiled. "You want to take the meeting?"

"Oh yeah," Josh said. "I wouldn't miss this for, well, anything."

"Thought you might say that. I've asked Margaret to schedule it for the next Big Block Of Cheese Day though, we don't want to waste too much time on him."

"There's gonna be another cheese day?" Josh asked.

"There's gonna be many, many more Josh."

END


End file.
